


This Calls For A Fire Escape Moment

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 09:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13478148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: They can't always save them all.





	This Calls For A Fire Escape Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sick and this is practically comfort food.

Peter had been distant ever since they got back from their last patrol. Admittedly it had taken Wade a minute longer than he'd like to admit to notice. It wasn't that it didn't bother him what had happened, it was just that they were different in the way that they dealt with mental pain. Which was to say that Wade buried his pain in sex and violence, but it _was_ the violence that caused Peter's pain. Living together wasn't supposed to fix them, but it was an attempt at making things easier. Wade felt like a massive dick wad for not realizing how hard these things hit Peter.

He found his little spider sitting out on the fire escape. He smiled to himself at the emotional teen movie moment his very much grown-up boyfriend was having. Why was Peter always so cute?

Wade poked his head out. “Want some company, champ?”

Peter rolled his eyes. “I hope you're not here to tell me that you and mom are getting a divorce.”

Wade squeezed himself into the small space between Peter and the wall. “You figured it huh?”

Peter laid his shoulder on Wade's head. They watched cars go by out on the street for a while. Wade wrapped his arm around Peter and pulled him over to kiss the top of his head.

“You wanna talk about it?”

“Only if you want me to start crying again.”

“It's okay if you wanna cry. Promise I won't judge. Might make you feel better.”

Peter shrugged. “I just-” his voice broke and his breathing hitched. He took a deep breath and tried again. “We couldn't save them all. I never could come to terms with... with how sometimes... people die. Even I try, when I give it my all... everything I've got. But the thing is, did I really give it my all? I didn't know that those people would die if we weren't fast enough so maybe I could have been quicker or smarter or... I don't know.”

“You _always_ give your all, Petey. I have _never_ seen you give less than one-hundred-and-ten. I mean that, too. I'm not just trying to make you feel better. I know nothing's gonna make this pain go away.”

“You don't seem bothered.”

“You didn't see me crying and jacking off in the bathroom just now. I'm a mess.” Wade snuggled in closer to Peter. “I know I'm an asshole, but I'm not an asshole who doesn't care if people die. Not those kind of people anyway. The kind that aren't assholes.”

“I know you're not, Wade.” Peter sniffled. “That's why I'm here.”

They sat together for a while. Until lights started to go out in the apartments around them and the only cars left to be seen were the occasional cabs.

They Wade broke the near silence. “So, how do we end this fanfiction moment?”

“We could go inside and have sex,” Peter suggested.

Wade smiled. “I'd like that, Peter.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow my writing blog](http://babybatscreations.tumblr.com)


End file.
